Why Monsters Appear
is the 29th episode of Ultraman Max. This episode aired on January 14th, 2006.http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/story/20060114/story_main.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Why Monsters Appear" Synopsis Why do monsters mainly appear in Japan? As a panel discusses this on a TV show, a monster heads for the studio. Plot The scene opens up with a monster moving around underground. Shortly after, the scene changes to that of a News Studio, where Professor Yoshinaga of the UDF, a Science Fiction writer by the name of Mr. Sahashi, and another man named Mr. Ueda, are being interviewed about the breakout of Monster attacks that have been plaguing Japan. Professor Yoshinaga of the UDF states her belief that the monster attacks are a result of Japan's Tectonic Plates. Suddenly just as Mr. Sahashi is about to state his beliefs, the news station gets word of a Monster attack that is going on. The monster from before, named "Geronga," surfaces in Shibuya and begins to rampage. Elsewhere, Mizuki and Kaito are about to leave for a plane ride when they take a quick stop at a restaurant to have some lunch. However before they can eat, they catch wind of Geronga's attack and they leave to stop it. As they are leaving however, the Bartender of the restaurant points out to them that one of Geronga's fangs is noticeably missing, stating that he was the one who broke it, much to their impatience. The scene then flashes back to 40 years ago, back in 1964. A film crew is seen shooting a scene in which 3 people are witnessing a Monster attack as well, for a production known as "Unbalance." After the scene shoot, the crew then learns that the show is being reworked to include more monsters, and is being given a new name called "Ultra Q." While shooting another scene, a stray hunter wanders onto the set and warns the crew than if their production goes on any further, it will awaken a creature known as the "Ox Demon." The scene then switches back to the present where it's revealed that one of the actors on the set was none other than Mr. Sahashi, who recognizes Geronga from before. Meanwhile back to the rampaging monster, DASH has arrived on the scene and they begin firing on Geronga, attempting to lead the monster into Yoyogi Park in order to contain its rampage. Mr. Sahashi then recounts his experience with the monster in the Interview. Switiching back 40 years ago, the crew is now in front of a Tunnel, waiting for a man named Naramaru to come out. When another crew member comes out of the tunnel instead, he tells everyone that there are animal noises coming from inside of it, and that Naramaru still hasn't returned yet. Fearing for his safety, the film crew enters the tunnel as well to find Naramaru. Eventually, he is found with an injured leg and is being helped back. Suddenly, Geronga appears before the film crew and attacks them. The actors try to help Naramaru and the film crew escape by fending off Geronga with what supplies they have, but despite being smaller than what he has become now, Geronga still proves to be a challenge. Geronga then tries to kill the actors by breathing fire at them, only for it to destroy the camera that was being used to film Unbalance. In a fit of rage, one of the actors (the Bartender from the restaurant) takes a camera stand and smashes it against Geronga's fang, breaking it off. Injured and hurting, Geronga flees underground while the film crew escapes the tunnel before it can cave in on them. Back in the present, Mr. Sahashi states his reason behind the appearance of the monsters: Because Japan idolized them, so much so that they became reality itself. Meanwhile as DASH is still engaged in battle with the now bigger Geronga, the monster strikes Kaito and Mizuki's DASH Bird with his flames, forcing them to land. As Kaito and Mizuki split up to attack the monster separately, Kaito takes the opporitunity to transform into Ultraman Max to battle Geronga himself. The battle starts off in favor of Max as he easily manhandles Geronga, to which Geronga then tries to flee again by burrowing Underground. However when Max refused to let the monster leave, Geronga becomes hostile and attacks Max back. At one point, Geronga leapt onto Max and pinned him down, trying to finish the Ultra off with his flames. Max however remembers what the bartender told him about Geronga's fang and with the opportunity, Max pulls out a Max Blade and slices off Geronga's remaining fang. Geronga stumbles back in pain, but rather than continue fighting, Geronga slunk to the ground and began crying, hurt that both of its fangs were now gone. Now feeling sympathetic for the monster, realizing it wasn't inherently evil, Max picked up Geronga and carried him off to the Okutama Mountains, where Geronga could sleep in peace. Later, Mizuki reunites and Kaito and are about to leave back for DASH when they stumble across a heartwarming scene: Professor Yoshinaga, Mr. Sahashi, and the Bartender, all having a heart-felt reunion, revealing that they were the film crew who had encountered Geronga in the past. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' Notes *Many elements of the episode is a noticeable homage to the series, Ultra Q. The opening and its title card music is different than the usual revised Max theme, with a scene that opens up with Geronga moving around underground, and a narrator explaining what it going on, all while the scene is shot in black and white, which is an homage to the first episode of Ultra Q, "Defeat Gomess!" Lastly during the episode's ending, the "End" Kanji "終" is present, which was often used during Films and TV featuring Monsters during the 60s. The Kanji was always used at the end of every episode of Ultra Q. *To add to the Ultra Q mythos, the role of Geronga was originally planned to be the monster Pagos instead. However, this was changed for unknown reasons. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Max Episodes Category:Episodes